


Muscles

by ChatNoirIsMiraculous



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Muscles, Oneshot, SnowBaz, Sweat, baz - Freeform, carry on, futbol practice, idk what I'm doing at this point, simon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatNoirIsMiraculous/pseuds/ChatNoirIsMiraculous
Summary: Snowbaz oneshot. Simon didn't realize how strong Baz is.





	Muscles

Ugh, Mummers House is so hot! Even Penny thinks so. She left to go cool off but I have to clean up a bit. Baz says I'm a slob. I think he's a git.

He's at football practice right now so I don't have to worry about him. One time Micah, Penny's American boyfriend, came over and we watched a match. Five minutes in he called it soccer. I didn't think we would get him out alive.

As I clean I make sure not to touch anything of Baz's. He's such a neat freak it's annoying. I had just pulled up the comforter when Baz walked in (the door was open because of the heat so I didn't see him at first).

His black hair was tied into a small bun and his entire body was coated in sweat. Still in uniform, he held a small plastic water in one hand but promptly dropped it as he walked in. He looked around the room.

"Bloody hell Snow, you cleaned!" He's taunting me but I don't feel as annoyed as usual. He walks in the room and sets down his duffel. His jersey is royal blue and yellow. The shorts have three lines running down them and his shirt has the sleeves removed. He looks good in his jersey.

He bends over and picks up his water bottle and I see his muscles expand. What the heck!? When did Baz become so strong? He grabs a towel and heads to the bathroom but I stop him.

"Baz," he looks back at me. He looks slightly annoyed.

"Chosen one?" He smirks.

I can't just ask him to flex. But then again...

"Crowley Baz! When did you get so strong?" I ask, blushing slightly.

The smirk slides off his face and his jaw slackens, "What?"

"Your arms Baz!" I sigh and gesture at them. His eyes follow my hand, "You play football, why are your arms so strong?! You don't even use them!"

Baz still looks slightly uncomfortable. "We have to lift weights Snow. Ever heard of them?" He sneers. Awe, there's the Baz I hate.

I scowl at him, "Flex."

He scrunches his brow, "No."

"Baz," I grit my teeth, "flex."

He grits his teeth, "No."

I step towards him, he steps towards me. Baz is still sweaty and I can feel my own sweat start to collect on my skin. Am I imagining things or did his eyes just dart to my lips. I've never really taken the time to notice before but his eyes really are beautiful. Dark grey and stunning. His hair really does look good in a bun too... Gah! What the bloody hell Simon!

Baz's breath fans across my face he smirks a little bit. The corner of his lip pushing up. I can't help it anymore! I push my face even closer to his. I don't know why but I feel like I know why. We're so close. Baz looks surprised at my sudden movement.

His eyes darken and he drops the water bottle. He quickly puts a hand on my neck and his other arm around my waist and pulls me the short distance to him. To my surprise I don't hesitate as I push my lips onto his parted, waiting ones.

I push fiercely and he pushes back. I grab his neck and push him impossibly closer. He smiles against my lips. I brush my thumb over his cheek and feel myself burning from the inside out. The room becomes impossibly hotter.

We break apart for a brief second. Baz keeps his eyes closed, his forehead rested on mine, "Finally." I don't let him finish the word, my lips back on his. My enemy, my nemesis, a boy! I don't care, he makes me feel alive.

He moves his lips against mine and I sigh. Baz pulls back and smiles at me, his eyes low and cloudy, "I'll flex for you whenever you want." He winks at me then pulls back, picking the water bottle off the floor yet again.


End file.
